Autophagy, the process by which proteins and organelles are sequestered in double-membrane structures called autophagosomes and delivered to lysosomes for degradation, is critical in diseases such as cancer and neurodegeneration. Much of the present understanding of this process has emerged from analysis of bulk cytoplasmic autophagy, but the present understanding of how specific cargo including organelles, proteins, or intracellular pathogens are targeted for selective autophagy is limited.